Her Happy Ending
by Mrs.DrakieMalfoy
Summary: “Draco please don’t go,” Hermione pleaded looking at the boy in front of her. “Hermione we can’t stay like this forever,” He said turning to look at her. “So you’re just going to walk away,” “We don’t have any other chose Hermione,” Draco said walking to


"Draco please don't go," Hermione pleaded looking at the boy in front of her.

"Hermione we can't stay like this forever," He said turning to look at her.

"So you're just going to walk away,"

"We don't have any other chose Hermione," Draco said walking to her putting his arms around her.

"We could run away. Walk away from everyone and leave it all behind," she said hopeful.

"Hermione it just isn't the cards for us. We just aren't meant to be together," he said pulling away and wiped her tears.

"Don't say that you don't mean it. Take it back Draco Malfoy," She said pushing him away.

He stepped back from the young woman he had grown to love so much. He looked down at her and turned away. "I love you Hermione Jane Granger. I'll see you around,"

Hermione awoke with a start and looked around _It was just a dream she kept telling herself._ Yes it was just a dream but the event had really happened long ago. She had this dream often usually when she had seen him or read about him in the paper. Many years had past since that night. She had long sensed married and divorced Ron Weasley. They had remained friends but had come to the conclusion that they couldn't make it as a couple. They had no children which they were both grateful for.

She had fall in love with Draco Malfoy back at school. It was a fail tale romance only this one didn't have a happy ending. They were pushed apart long ago because of her friends and his family. Like he said all those years ago 'It wasn't in the cards for them'. It made her sad when she thought about it really. But she had moved on with her life and use to seeing him everyone once in awhile.

She was currently working at the ministry as head of the department of miss use of muggle artifacts. It only seem to fit due to the fact that she was a muggle born witch.

It had been many years since the Great War which was the demise of you-know-who. But even so their relationship had remained non-existent. It killed her to see him every once in awhile but she knew she had to face him. He'd always smile her way and say hello, but nothing more. He had never married just dated around. He was the 'untamable beast' as many would say. Most people had given up hope that he would ever get married.

Hermione set up and looked around. She was in her bedroom in her flat outside of Surrey. The night before, had been another lonely night for her. Yes she had moved on from her relationship the Malfoy but she never could seem time find someone to live up to him. After Ron she has dated every once in awhile. But no one seemed to complement her like he did.

She looked at her clock that read 9:30. She groaned because she knew she was going to be late. She rolled out of the bed and walked to her wardrobe. She looked her for a plane black skirt she had bought herself a few weeks back. She felt mournful today she found it and pulled out a white button-up sweater. She pulled her hair into a small pony tail. After checking herself in the mirror even though she wasn't pleased with the way she looked she grabbed her wand and was gone with a crack.

When she reappeared she was in front of her office door. She looked over to her secretary Marge.

"Anything for me Marge," she asked.

"No." she said sweetly and smiled. "But there is someone waiting for you in your office," Hermione groaned and knobbed slightly and walked in. Not really noticing the person sitting in the chair in front of her desk, she busied herself putting all her things away. When she did look up she had to do a double take to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"Well hello to you too," the man said with a smirk.

"Sorry. Hello Mr. Malfoy," she said taking a deep breath.

"You know what is funny," he said pausing slightly. "Last night I had very strange dream," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Well that is interesting but I really don't know how it concerns me," she said shuffling paper.

"Oh but you see it had everything to do with you," he said staring into her eyes like he did so long ago. "You know you kills me little by little every day to see you around here and know I cant touch you,"

Ignoring his last comment she said "Oh and how does your dream have anything to do with me,"

"Because it was about you," Nether of the them saying anything for along time. He finally broke the silence, "How are you," he asked a loss for anything else to say.

"Fine but I really don't have time to sit here and chat-," but she was cut off.

"Do you ever think about us? I mean the way we use to be all those years ago," he said looking around her office.

"Yes, sometime more than other," she said not sure where this was going. It had been ten years since they had really talked to each other and then all of a sudden he shows up.

"You know it killed me to see you with Ron," he said looking back at her. This surprised her. Not what he said but the fact he had called Ron by his first name.

"I'm sorry about that but you were the reason we aren't together," she said now she was the one looking away.

"I'd be lying if I said I was sorry for that," he said looking down.

"Why are you here," she asked

"To say I'm sorry,"

"Is that all," she asked hoping there was more.

"No,"

"Well go on then,"

He took a deep breath before he started "Hermione what if I was wrong what if I was wrong? What if are suppose to be together? Can we fix this can we fix us," he asked pleadingly

She looked at him for awhile. Before she could she could say anything he spoke again. "Please Hermione, remember us remember me give me a chance to make this work," he said getting up and walking around the desk and turning her chair to face him. He was down on his knees. "Please,"

She laughed out loud making him frown a little but then she smile at him and leaned forward and whispered "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that," he smiled and closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.

"Good because even if you didn't say that I would have done everything to change you mind," She smiled again and pulled him in for a fierier kiss. She now had her happy ending.


End file.
